


【羊凡】楚

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio





	【羊凡】楚

高杨第一眼看见黄子弘凡，就觉得这孩子很漂亮。

是什么样的漂亮呢，那种闯入视野的、蛮不讲理的漂亮，像是一株澎湃生长的向日葵，在阳光下被晒出毫无修饰的混杂着泥土味的青草香。

他不知道是如何鬼使神差地接下了这份钢琴家教的工作，即使黄子弘凡在见他的第一天就给他弹了一首悲怆第二乐章。他明白过来或许黄子弘凡只是需要陪伴的时候黄子弘凡已经邀请他住进自己这栋空荡荡的房子，原因是他父母不在家，一个人睡他会害怕。

后来他们两个像是合租室友一样亲密又熟稔，一个人打扫房间就换另一个人来做饭，或者两个人一同窝在沙发里看电影，各自抱着一袋薯片或者爆米花。黄子弘凡总是穿着码数偏大的T恤，有时候干脆就来自于高杨的衣柜，宽大衣摆下露出赤条条两条细腿，上面女孩子一样贴着一层软软的肉，高杨曾经半开玩笑地摸他的腿，被他受惊的兔子一样躲开。

高杨一直觉得这孩子身上有一种奇异的气质，像是一泓永远奔流的溪水又像是一朵即将枯萎的花，花心里腐烂出甜腻的味道，外面的花瓣却依然饱满而鲜艳。他称黄子弘凡为这孩子，即使他也没比黄子弘凡大了多少，他笃定黄子弘凡身上有着不为人知的秘密，除了他说过的破碎的家庭、无趣的人际圈子以及他做过的许多疯狂的事。

高杨在一个暴雨的夜晚发现那个秘密，他看见黄子弘凡抱着他的T恤自慰，用那朵其他男孩子都没有的花。

黄子弘凡的眼神像是一只受惊的鹿，他完全没有预料到高杨此时会推开他的门，虽然他的门也只是堪堪虚掩着，他甚至愣住了动作，来不及找什么东西遮挡自己。直到高杨已经跪在了他的床上，黄子弘凡才来得及抓起被子盖住自己，慌张又手足无措，最后所幸脸都不露在外面。

高杨力气比黄子弘凡的大得多，轻而易举地从被子里剥出黄子弘凡，揽着他的背把他抱进怀中。高杨的骨架比黄子弘凡的大，所以可以把黄子弘凡完整地圈在怀里，即使黄子弘凡此刻蜷缩成一团，身体还在微微颤抖。  
黄子弘凡几乎没什么力气了，高杨抬起他的脸的时候他只乖乖地把带着潮红和眼泪的脸全都转向高杨，一向聒噪的年轻人一声不吭，任由高杨吻干他的眼泪，然后那个吻继续落在黄子弘凡的唇角。高杨的声音清澈而温柔，撩拨得他心痒：“阿黄，你是不是喜欢我？”

当初黄子弘凡就是因他的一句“阿黄”彻底失了方寸，高杨在明知他做了什么的情况下问他就是要他亲口承认，这当然带了调情的意味在里面，然而黄子弘凡被问得晕乎乎，顺着高杨的话撒娇一样“嗯”了一声。高杨许久没做声，黄子弘凡一瞬间陷入恐慌，以为高杨不信他嫌弃他觉得他是个不正常的人，赶忙回过头却正好撞上高杨的眼神，于是高杨把他脸上的表情看了个明白。

“我怎么可能不要你，阿黄。我疼爱你还来不及。”高杨这次吻了他的唇。

高杨抚摸黄子弘凡身体的时候带着无限的耐心和温柔，像是在品尝一颗入口即化的糖果。然而越是这样越能勾起黄子弘凡还没全然褪去的性欲——他本身皮肤嫩，又因为生理的原因比其他人更加敏感，因此高杨在他锁骨上的随意一吻都能激起他的浑身战栗，让他张着嘴仰着头喘息。高杨很有技巧，虽然只是简单的触碰都能引起黄子弘凡剧烈的反应，但是他还是乐于品尝他的阿黄浑身上下的每一处。

皮肤颜色较深的孩子奶尖却还是鲜嫩的粉色，高杨初初舔上去黄子弘凡口中就发出一声低喘，意识到自己发出了什么样的声音后黄子弘凡想要捂住自己的嘴，高杨却从他的胸前抬起头，一双蔓延了浓情蜜意的眼自下而上看向他，带着命令一般问他：“阿黄乖，把声音放出来好不好？”

这孩子到底要敏感到什么程度？品尝他乳首的时候高杨的手在他大腿内侧游移，黄子弘凡的腿条件反射一动，高杨居然听见了潋滟的水声，乳尖也随之更加挺立。少年很少锻炼，因此胸前的肉都只是薄薄一层，但是软得出奇，高杨甚至觉得掬起来中间会有一道浅浅的沟壑。黄子弘凡猫一样挺起腰身，似是在把自己往高杨的口中送，盛情邀请之下高杨自然无法拒绝，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，又模仿孩童去无师自通地吮，带着黄子弘凡叠声地用话语推他，手却只是软软搭在他肩上。他忽而浑身战栗，呼吸也随之颤动——他居然只因为被高杨吃他的乳而打到了一个小高潮。

高杨只是在外侧一摸就摸到了一手淋漓的水，在他勉强符合正常尺寸的阴茎下阴唇有些肿胀却仍然紧致，高杨只尝试性地抚摸那条紧闭的缝隙黄子弘凡就弓起腰去推他，声线带着慌张和颤抖：“羊，高杨……。”

再怎么说他也是害怕的，即使他从高杨来的第一天就爱上了高杨，即使他早就做好了要把自己整个都给高杨的准备。然而他终究是慌的，即将失贞的莫名失落，和对于听说来的疼痛的恐惧，高杨撞见他自慰的羞涩——  
“别、别……脏！”黄子弘凡忽然剧烈挣扎起来，即使这份挣扎放在如今他腰腿皆软的当下可以被轻而易举地按住，但仍然打乱了高杨的进程。高杨只好从黄子弘凡腿间抬起头，嘴角还沾了一丝黄子弘凡泌出的液体，他不以为意地舔了舔唇，问：“怎么了，阿黄？”

黄子弘凡却不知说什么好，说什么在他看来都过于直白情色，这对于初经情事的人格外地难，最后他只能咬了咬唇，脑海里找了个谎话，牙关中泄出一句：“你快点，我……我想你快点进来……。”

平日里总是温文尔雅的羔羊一笑，然而黄子弘凡知道这一弧度和平日里冲着他的笑眯眯并不相同。

被破开的时候黄子弘凡瞬间落了泪，却不是因为疼痛也不是因为害羞，而是一种莫名而来的委屈——委屈他之前暗恋高杨许久而不敢让他知道一点，委屈他身体上的缺陷直到现在才被人接纳，委屈他在看高杨弹曲子做示范时含情又痛苦的眼神，委屈他因为高杨蜷缩在被子里哭泣的每个夜晚。

而如今、现在，就在这张他躺在上面并且为高杨而缩成一团的床上，高杨在操他。

黄子弘凡张开手臂要高杨的拥抱，高杨也慷慨地给予了黄子弘凡他的怀抱，事实上如果黄子弘凡愿意他可以每天每晚都这样抱着他。高杨缓缓地抽送了两下，黄子弘凡润泽的穴内立刻有咕唧的水声，听到这个声音黄子弘凡只把脸埋在高杨怀抱中再也不露出来，花穴却稍微夹紧，诚实地催促着高杨可以再动一些。

高杨何尝不想要这样操黄子弘凡，他亲爱的室友，他最聪明的学生，他的阿黄。他的阿黄总是穿着宽大的T恤在他面前晃来晃去，过于肥大的衣摆下两条细长的腿，他的抚摸都是带着目的性带着引诱的意味，可是他没想到他的阿黄是半个女孩。花穴完完整整地包裹住他的阴茎，湿润又温柔地由着他放肆地冲撞，黄子弘凡带着情色的喘息甚至也断断续续不成一句，破碎地喊着羊，高杨，高哥——

他无数次想过把黄子弘凡这样按在身下操，看起来温和礼貌的高杨此时双臂撑在他的房东身旁，略微皱着眉地摆动着腰，卧室里肉体撞击的声音都似乎有了回声。黄子弘凡起初不适应，如今被他慢慢地操烂操熟了，穴肉热情地迎来送往，留着高杨的性器不舍得松口。黄子弘凡腿大开着，脚踝又在高杨腰后交叠在一起，是个明显的要留住他的姿势，嘴上也没说出要拒绝。

高杨几乎是在用性器鞭挞他。他给黄子弘凡翻了个面，提着他的腰操他，压低了声音也用自己的好嗓子磨他：“阿黄，我的阿黄，你看你被我现在操成了什么样。”

黄子弘凡几乎要受不住，腰一软险些趴伏在床上，又被高杨一把捞回。“别跑，阿黄。”黄子弘凡确定高杨一定知道他对于阿黄这个称呼毫无抵抗力，所以才故意在自己耳边用他再干净不过的声音唤他——但其实根本不用推测，从他随着声音一缩一缩的穴就能感受到，他不仅毫无招架能力，他甚至快要到了。高杨绕过他的腰去抚他久未被照顾到的阴茎，前后夹击的情况下黄子弘凡的喘息一声比一声黏腻，小腹甚至开始略微痉挛。  
高杨加紧了冲刺，最后几十下又深又狠，黄子弘凡疑心他几乎顶到了自己的子宫口——如果他真的有——如果他真的有，那么他甚至愿意高杨留在里面，为高杨孕育一个孩子。他艰难地回过头，在高杨愈发快的节奏中断续地说了他所想，换来高杨突然收紧的拥抱和一个深深的吻。

他的前段同高杨一起释放了出来，穴内一股甜蜜的液体尽数淋在了还未脱出的高杨的性器上。一场性事后黄子弘凡几乎精疲力竭，顺势侧倒在了床上，高杨只好顺着他的方向躺倒，从背后环住他，头埋在他颈间嗅着少年身上的味道。

黄子弘凡忽然拍拍高杨环在他腰间的手，示意他看一个地方：“看，开花了。”

一朵红色的，开在白色床单上的花。

高杨摘下那朵向日葵。


End file.
